


Bubblegum Stoners

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bad on purpose, Crack, Gen, Hiro's the only one that doesn't get drunk., SSS: Short Silly and Stupid, Stoner fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Kazuichi get drunk as fuck. They meet a lot of people who disapprove of their behavior along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Stoners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



> This is gonna be short, silly, and stupid. The SSS.

Leon was walking down the street, when he ran into Kazuichi Soda.

"WTF WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" The Punk asked.

"IDK I WAS CHASING SONIA-SAN!!!" Kazuichi screamed.

"WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HAND!?" Leon noticed a pink bottle in Kazuichi's hand.

"PINK GLITTER DRUG!" Kazuichi said, drinking it.

"LEMME HAVE SOME!" Leon screamed, chugging it down.

Then it all went to hell. All because of some stupid drug.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hangover parody plays in the distance.*


End file.
